Baja má svoje čaro
by BelaRoza Blue
Summary: Po: Mrazivý Bozk. Rose sa spamätáva po Masonovej smrti a Dimitri ju vezme do Ruska. Dokážu držať svoje pocity na uzde, alebo sa im v prostredí domova a rodiny oddajú?


**KAPITOLA 1**

 **Smrť Masona, blížiaca sa prax a nervy sa rúcajú...V tomto stave Rose veľmi nepomohlo, keď jej Dimitri oznámil, že na päť týždňov odcestujú. Žiadna Lissa, žiadni strážcovia, len oni dvaja. Moskva, Petrohrad a...Baja. Napriek tomu, že tam idú len ako študent a inštruktor, dokážu sa ovládať? Dokážu potlačiť napätie medzi sebou?**

* * *

 **Prvý príbeh, prvá kapitola... Uf, užite si čítanie!**

* * *

Rose POV

Plávam po chodbe, sotva vnímajúc svet okolo seba. Kráčam do jedálne, kde ma ženú dve veci: po prvé, môj žalúdok. Po druhé, Lissa. Má pre mňa nejaké novinky či prekvapenie, pretože už päť minút ma povzbudzuje mentálnymi správami ako: _Vidíš, ide ti to! Pohni si! ROSE, ŠVIHAJ!_ No čo už, som Rose Hathawayová a chodím štýlovo neskoro! Problém?!

Keby šlo o kohokoľvek iného, sedím si naďalej na tráve pri hraniciach areálu školy a smútim za Masonom. Lenže Lissa... _Oni sú prvoradí._ Jej nedokážem nič odmietnuť, _nemôžem_ jej nič odmietnuť. Od malička si obe uvedomujeme moju úlohu. Sledovať, chrániť, zabíjať, zomrieť. Ako každý zaprisahaný. Zo začiatku sa tomu dosť stránila. Vravela, že nechce, aby za ňu niekto obetoval život a už vôbec nie jej priateľka. _Najlepšia_ priateľka. Lenže raz bola vychovaná ako princezná, teda princeznou aj zostane. Kedysi mi kupovala drahé veci len tak, pýtala sa, či môže toto a môže hento a ja som jej to vždy dovolila. Pýtať sa prestala. Nesťažujem sa, ale tiež si rada niekedy posedím.

Oči, trénované na Lissinu postavu, sa okamžite zamerajú na ňu, sediacu pri poslednom stole s Christianom. A ešte niekým. Ten niekto je dva metre vysoký, niekto s perfektným postojom, na ktorom nie je badať, že tak už chvíľu stojí. Niekto, na koho mám oči trénované rovnako dobre ako na Lissu. Dimitri. Zamyslím sa, čo som zase vyviedla a kráčam ku stolu.

"Ahoj Liss, čo je také-"

"Rose, do riaditeľne. Hneď teraz," áno, niekto skutočne drzo skočil do reči Rose Hathawayovej. To sa nenechá bez protestu.

"Aj tebe dobrý deň, súdruh." Dimitriho výraz mi napovedal, že nemá náladu na žarty, tak som radšej sklapla a nasledovala ho k riaditeľke. Tá si pokojne sedela v kresle a tvárila sa, že už nás netrpezlivo očakáva, čo zrejme bola aj pravda. _Ale vážne, čo som spravila?!_ Behá mi o rozume, kým ma Dimitri doslova vtlačí do stoličky oproti Kirovej a postaví sa vedľa mňa. Pff, gentleman. Alebo strážca.

Riaditeľka sa zhlboka nadýchne a prehovorí: "Keďže ste v uplynulých týždňoch prežili veľkú traumu, slečna Hathawayová, so strážcom Belikovom sme sa zhodli, že si zaslúžite oddych. Svoju prax si odrobíte v Rusku. Bude trvať, ako zvyčajne, šesť týždňov, z toho päť v Rusku a jeden dokončíte skúšky v našej škole. Dohliadať na vás v Rusku bude strážca Belikov," čakám, kedy dodá ďalšie mená, ale ona len pokračuje ďalej, "Budete sa zaoberať ochranou moroja v pároch. Ale teraz bez moroja. Vyrážate o tri hodiny na letisko. Dnes už nemusíte ísť na žiadne hodiny. Len sa pobaľte. Vezmite zo sebou aj princeznú Dragomírovú, rada vám pomôže. A teraz sa vráťte späť k svojmu obedu, mám veľa práce." Gestom ruky nás prepustí. Na chodbe sa chcem Dimitriho opýtať na podrobnosti, ale on len povie: "V Rusku budeme fungovať v ľudskom režime, tak sa podľa toho zariaď. Stretneme sa na parkovisku o dve a trištvrte hodiny." Hmm, schválne upravil čas tak, aby sme sa stretli o tri hodiny. Nestihnem nič dodať, lebo odkráča, a tak si sadnem k Lisse.

Tá ma objíme a výska mi do ucha: "Rose, Rose, ja sa tak teším, môžeme ťa už ísť zbaliť?" Ešte sme s tým balením počkali, kým som polhodiny obedovala (v skutočnosti som tak len zabíjala čas). Avšak potom nastal v mojej izbe hotový blázninec. Ozývali sa vety ako: "Dones toto tam!" a "Nie, tie ružové nie!" a vreiskali sme tak nahlas, že to muselo byť počuť až v kampuse základnej školy. Nakoniec sme sa obidve vyvalili na moju posteĽ, totálne vyčerpané balením. Pozrela som na hodiny a zrúbala som sa na zem, keď som videla, že je trištvrte na šesť ráno, teda že za pätnásť minút sa mám stretnúť s Dimitrim. A tak sme s Lissou schytili tie dva obrovské kufre a potácali sme sa na parkovisko. Tam sa ukázalo, že Dimitri ma zavolal skôr ešte pre jednu vec: lúčenie.

Pristúpil ku mne Eddie a objal ma. "Budeš mi chýbať Rose. Nasleduje Jill, dokonca aj Christian, a vzápätí sa ocitnem v medveďom objatí Adriana Ivaškova. "Budeš mi chýbať, malá dampírka. A aj keď s ním nemôžeš otehotnieť, pokús sa to s Belikovom veľmi nerozbaliť, hej?" Snažím sa ignorovať jeho poslednú poznámku, aj keď mi dosť vŕta v hlave. Radšej mu odpoviem: "Aj ty mi budeš chýbať, daj pozor na Lissu a moc sa neožer." Pochybujem, že si tú poslednú poznámku vzal k srdcu. Ešte sa päť minút lúčim s uplakanou Lissou a potom nastúpim do auta k Dimitrimu, ktorý medzitým naložil moju batožinu do kufra. Zamávam priateľom a pozriem na Dimitriho, ktorý má na tvári jemný úsmev.

"Tak poďme, Roza."

* * *

 **Moc krátke? Ďalšia bude dlhšia (dúfam). Dajte vedieť, čo si o tom myslíte. Majte sa, lásky!**

 **Vaša BelaRoza**


End file.
